Phobos Deimos
by parakeet headmaster
Summary: Mungkin memang mendadak, sebuah filosofi dengan pemikiran sederhana yang diberikan untuk kedua orang itu. "Master, tolong. Dia mulai anarkis."—ya, kedua satelit kita.


**Disclaimer **Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P)

**Warning** Plot cepat, humor yang nyelip hambar, hati-hati OOC, awas AU, bahasa labil agak random, kosa kata sempit, ide sangat biasa, abal, typo(s).

By Parakeet Headmaster

* * *

><p><strong>Phobos Deimos<strong>

Ketika dua satelit kecil Mars—Phobos dan Deimos—disebut sebagai _ketakutan_ dan _teror_.

* * *

><p>"Demi sodamu habis, bocah itu menyebalkan sekali! Aku doain supaya susah buang air besar seminggu penuh! Gah–!"<p>

Shintaro menelan ludah. Cowok itu membisu mendengar sumpah serapah yang mengangkat nama minuman terkasihnya. "Master, tolong. Dia mulai anarkis."

Pembukaan yang kurang asem? Hajar!

Kalau sudah emosi, kadang mulut itu susah di-_stop_. Ya, perihal inilah yang sedang melanda Momo.

Setelah bertemu Hiyori dan Hibiya, entah bencana macam apa yang datang, tapi bencana yang pasti melanda Shintaro adalah; Momo menggebrak pintu kamar tiba-tiba, melontarkan serangkaian sumpah serapah tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya yang hampir terkena komplikasi kronis karena sungguh, gebrakan pintu tadi membuat Shintaro jantungan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Shintaro menatap Momo ngeri. Kemudian yang bersangkutan pun mulai angkat bicara dalam damai—setidaknya lebih _calm down_.

Klise. Masalah klise yang selalu menjadi _kompor_ saat beradu mulut dengan Hibiya. _Tante_ terdapat suatu penghinaan luarbiasa disana—tidak juga sih, barang kali Momo saja yang hiperbolis.

Momo mengumpat. Shintaro hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan. Sedangkan Ene mendengarkan dengan senang hati. Oh, jangan tanya. Hampir semua hal dianggap menarik oleh gadis _cyber_ satu itu.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, perihal ini sudah seperti perang saja bagi kedua belah pihak. Mengapa? Karena disini bocah penyulut emosi Momo—entah ini sengaja atau karena kebetulan—Hibiya, juga mengumpat namun tak segarang umpatan Momo.<p>

Hibiya hanya bisa menggumam sendiri. Mengutuk dengan _volume_ terkecil di kamar atau di ruangan yang nihil akan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Jangan bercanda, bisa-bisa Hibiya divonis sedang merapal mantra bejat jika sampai terdengar oleh orang lain.

Dan maaf saja, Hiyori tak akan ia biarkan untuk mendengar realisasi dari kekesalannya yang terlihat sama sekali nggak elit ini.

Memang apa masalahnya sih? Kembali perihal ini menjadi sebuah hal yang klise; Momo mengambil lebih banyak persen waktu bersama Hiyori daripada persen Hibiya bersama Hiyori. Bagi Hibiya, hal ini adalah suatu penistaan berat bagi jiwa _gentle_ seorang Amamiya Hibiya!

"Master, lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Disisi lain, Ene menemukan sesuatu yang menangkap perhatiannya.

Dengan malas Shintaro berbalik pada monitor, meluangkan waktunya untuk pengajuan interupsi Ene—sebaiknya ikuti alurnya, jika tidak, maka celakalah bagi telinga kalian yang akan dihantam beribu-ribu kicauan Ene.

"Apa ini? Dua satelit planet Mars?" Shintaro mengerinyit tidak paham.

"Bukankah Momo dan Hibiya terlihat seperti _Phobos_ dan _Deimos?_"

"Maksudmu?"

"Disebutkan jika nama satelit-satelit itu berdasarkan karakter _Phobos _yaitu ketakutan, lalu _Deimos_ yaitu teror. Juga, yang menemani ayah mereka _Ares_, dewa perang ke peperangan."

Shintaro bergeming. Jadi, Hibiya dan Momo sebagai _Phobos _atau _Deimos?_

Sedikit tidak, Shintaro setuju disini. Jika kedua orang itu—Momo dan Hibiya—adalah satelit Mars, maka planet Mars sendiri adalah Hiyori. Karena bukankkah kedua satelit itu mengelilingi Mars?

Momo dan Hibiya berada disisi Hiyori.

Tanpa sadar, Shintaro dibuat tersenyum oleh filosofi dadakan yang terdengar agak ngasal ini. Tawa kecil Ene juga ikut menemani. Namun satu hal kembali terlintas dalam pikiran Shintaro.

* * *

><p>"Jangan sebut aku tante! aku masih muda, camkan itu!"<p>

"Siapa yang mau menuruti perkataanmu!?"

"Mau ribut ya!? Nyalimu besar juga dibanding ukuran dari badanmu, bocah."

"Jangan mengejekku, tante sialan!"

Shintaro hanya menjadi penonton yang baik.

Jujur, Shintaro agak khawatir dengan kesehatan telinganya. Bukan curekan yang sudah tak tertolong, Shintaro rajin membersihkan telinga kok. Shintaro takut jikalau telinganya tak lagi berfungsi akibat suara setinggi 6 oktaf yang rutin didengarnya dari para manusia penghobi kegiatan 'bersilat lidah' tersebut. Serius, saat Hiyori sedang tidak ada begini—karena sedang membeli minuman ringan, maka nggak akan ada yang menengahi. Kadang, Shintaro mengagumi sosok Hiyori.

Dan pikiran yang terlintas kala lalu, memang benar adanya. Shintaro sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dirinyalah yang sebenarnya berada pada posisi _ketakutan_ dalam _teror_ si dua satelit Mars. _Phobos _dan _Deimos._

* * *

><p><strong>Phobos Deimos<strong>

– **FIN –**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Pendek dan plotless—maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan. Anggap saja selingan (jdesh). Selain itu, untuk yang sudah baca fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih! (peluk satu-satu) Entah kenapa otak saya beneran lagi error. Tulisan saya genre humor mulu tapi abal (maaf lagi kalau terkesan nyampah aaaa bukan gitu lho). Lalu dalam pembuatan Phobos dan Deimos mengharuskan saya untuk membuka pelajaran yang sudah dulu-dulu dan jelajah wiki (cetek sekali ingatan saya). Utamanya sih, saya terinsipirasi dari tayangan TV siang hari tentang planet-planet (tapi saya kurang tahu nama acaranya).

Sekian dari saya (maaf panjang lebar banget—orz) mind to review? (throws love sign)


End file.
